Mémoires de Kazekage
by Ardell
Summary: Lorsque l'on est systématiquement rejeté, que l'on n'inspire que la haine et la peur, comment en sortir indemne ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Mémoires de Kazekage

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 ** **Mémoires de Kazekage****

 ** **Chapitre un : Je suis un monstre****

Je me souviens de ma prime enfance. Époque bénie où je pouvais faire tout ce qui me plaisait et où je n'étais jamais réprimandé, contrairement à mes frère et sœur. Je croyais que le monde entier tournait autour de moi. Après tout, n'étais-je pas le fils du quatrième Kazekage ? Étant très jeune, je ne me posais pas la question de savoir pourquoi j'étais traité différemment de Temari et de Kankurô. Je devais être le préféré, voilà tout. Comme je devais être précieux aux yeux de mon père !

Je me trompais. Je n'ai jamais été aimé.

Avant de me rendre compte de cela, les seuls problèmes que je rencontrais étaient ces insomnies chroniques qui me gardaient éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. J'avais beau tomber de fatigue, je ne sais quel instinct m'empêchait de m'assoupir. Comme s'il risquait de se passer des choses horribles dès lors que j'aurais fermé l'œil. Il y avait cette voix, aussi. Murmures indistincts. Cela me donnait l'impression que quelque chose vivait en moi.

Malgré cette étrange présence, je commençais à me sentir bien seul. Aucun camarade ne partageait mes jeux. Même Temari et Kankurô se montraient distants. À quoi me servaient tous mes jouets si je ne pouvais pas m'amuser avec d'autres enfants ? Ceux-ci ne venaient jamais vers moi. Un jour, cependant, l'espoir de me faire des amis me gagna.

C'était peu après mon sixième anniversaire. Assis sur une balançoire, j'observais les enfants qui s'amusaient avec un ballon. Comme cela aurait été agréable de me joindre à eux ! J'avais vraiment envie de jouer, moi aussi. Soudain, l'un des garçons lança la balle si haut qu'elle atterrit sur le toit d'une maison. Je crus que c'était l'occasion rêvée.

J'avais cet étrange pouvoir de contrôler le sable, du plus loin que je me souvienne. Grâce à celui-ci, je fis doucement descendre le ballon. Puis, celui-ci dans les mains, je fis un pas vers les enfants.

Je vis distinctement les yeux de ceux-ci s'écarquiller. Était-ce de la peur que je distinguais dans leurs prunelles ?

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me traitaient-ils de monstre, pourquoi s'enfuyaient-ils ? Je ne leur voulais pas de mal, au contraire. Vexé d'être ainsi rejeté et aussi effrayé par leur attitude, je tentai de les retenir. Comme obéissant à un ordre muet, le sable les rattrapa et …

Devant moi, mon oncle, Yashamaru.

— Arrête, Gaara...

Mon oncle, qui était le seul à réellement s'occuper de moi, avait risqué sa vie pour protéger ces enfants. Je trouvais cela étrange. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser quelqu'un au sacrifice, au sacrifice pour les autres ?

Quant à moi, cet isolement, ces regards méfiants et apeurés, tout cela me pesait. Où étaient passées mes premières années, cette époque où je me prenais pour un petit roi ? À six ans, je comprenais que je n'étais pas un petit garçon adulé, mais un petit garçon craint de tous. Grâce au sable, je n'avais jamais été blessé. Pourtant, j'avais cette pénible sensation dans le cœur. Comme si une main malveillante le tordait encore et encore. Je ne saignais pas, néanmoins j'avais mal.

Grâce à Yashamaru, j'appris que seule une chose appelée amour était capable de soigner cette blessure invisible. Dès lors, l'affaire était entendue. J'allais me faire aimer ! Cela commençait par apporter des médicaments au garçon que j'avais blessé avec mon sable. Certainement, il me ferait entrer chez lui et me présenterait sa famille, peut-être même que je serais invité à partager leur dîner ?

A peine m'avait-il vu qu'il me claqua la porte au nez.

Ainsi, la gentillesse ne servait à rien.

Le sable ne servait à rien.

Pitié, que l'on me dise ce qui marchait !

Rejeté, furieux, malheureux, je rentrai chez moi et croisai cet homme. Dans son regard, du mépris. Et ce mot, encore. Monstre !

Ah j'étais un monstre ? Les monstres, ça tuaient les gens, non ? Dans mon désespoir, je déversais toute ma colère, ma rancune et ma souffrance vers cet homme. Tel un animal dressé qui obéit à son maître, le sable se chargea de lui.

Plus tard, on tenta de m'assassiner.

Ainsi je n'étais pas seulement détesté, on voulait ma mort !

Que quelqu'un me réponde, qu'avais-je fait de mal pour mériter cet ostracisme, cette défiance, cette haine ? Grâce au sable, cette tentative de meurtre échoua.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle réussisse.

Car, lorsque ce ninja ôta son masque, tout s'arrêta. Ma respiration, mon cœur. Même le temps suspendit son cours.

Yashamaru ! Qui prenait soin de moi, qui m'avait patiemment expliqué à quoi servait ce sentiment que l'on appelait l'amour.

Et c'était mon père qui lui avait ordonné de...

Je crus que j'allais vomir.

Puis je me repris. Si c'était un ordre du Kazekage, Yashamaru n'avait pas eu le choix. Il obéissait aux directives.

L'espoir en moi se brisa quand mon oncle m'affirma qu'il avait justement eu le choix.

Tout le monde me haïssait, à commencer par ma propre mère, que l'on avait sacrifiée pour sceller en moi le démon à une queue. Ma naissance avait poussé ma mère dans la haine et, dans son exécration du village, elle avait prononcé une malédiction. Le nom qu'elle m'avait donné ne signifiait pas qu'elle m'aimait, non. En fait, elle avait voulu faire de moi l'instrument de sa vengeance.

Lorsque votre propre mère vous rejette, quelle valeur pouvez-vous avoir ? Yashamaru lui-même m'avait en horreur. Toutes ces belles paroles, cette gentillesse, ces sourires... Mensonges ! Que des mensonges !

Après la mort de mon oncle, je me mis à hurler. Je ne savais comment exprimer autrement ma douleur. Non désiré, rejeté, haï...

Ah, ainsi personne ne m'aimait. Ainsi, j'étais seul.

Très bien, dans ce cas, moi non plus je n'aimerai plus personne. Désormais je ne soucierai plus que de moi-même. Le sable me protégeant, plus personne ne pourrait me faire du mal.

Le kanji " _amour_ " se grava sur mon front, preuve que j'étais à, présent, le seul à m'aimer. Ou peut-être était-ce le symbole de ce qui me manquait le plus ?

Ni père, ni mère, ni frère, ni sœur, ni amis.

Seul. Moi contre le monde entier. Le monde entier qui voulait me détruire. Je devais être le premier à agir. Attaquer le premier. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour cela que j'étais venu au monde ? Pour être une arme ultime ? Ces gens que je tuais, cela prouvait simplement mon existence. Ils mouraient, moi j'étais en vie. Et cette voix dans ma tête, qui réclamait du sang, toujours plus de sang... J'avais compris qu'il s'agissait de la voix de ma mère, qui accomplissait là sa vengeance. Tu vois, mère, je suis un gentil garçon, je fais ce pour quoi je suis né.

Les autres avaient raison. Je suis un monstre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Mémoires de Kazekage

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 ** **Mémoires de Kazekage****

 ** **Chapitre deux : Celui qui m'a ouvert les yeux****

La première fois que je l'ai vu... Non, en fait, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il avait beau vociférer son nom comme si celui-ci revêtait une aura particulière, je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Il faut dire que mon attention tout entière était portée sur l'héritier des Uchiwa. Je savais qu'il était le seul survivant de son clan, et, dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la haine ainsi qu'une immense solitude. Son regard, c'était le mien.

Je voulus savoir son nom, même si en fait je le connaissais déjà. Sasuke Uchiwa. Assurément l'un des meilleurs genins de Konoha. Peu m'importaient les autres, c'était lui que je voulais. Je désirais mesurer ma force à la sienne, me prouver que j'étais toujours invincible. Lui et moi, nous étions destinés à nous combattre.

Alors que m'importait ce braillard qui disait s'appeler Naruto Uzumaki ? Pour moi, il n'existait même pas.

Il y eut l'épreuve dans la forêt de la mort. À mon avis, une promenade de santé. Puis ce furent les combats. Le hasard me mit face à Rock Lee, un clown qui ne savait manier ni le ninjutsu ni le genjustu. L'affaire serait vite réglée.

Ah mais, que se passait-il ? Brusquement ses gestes étaient plus rapides, tellement rapides que, n'eut été le sable pour me protéger, j'aurais sûrement encaissé des coups. Comment un minable comme lui pouvait-il me mettre en difficulté ? Furieux — je devais rester le plus fort à tout prix — je m'apprêtais à utiliser le tombeau du désert.

Et je vis cet homme, debout entre Lee et moi, arrêtant d'un geste le sable meurtrier.

Aussitôt dans mon esprit, l'image de Yashamaru protégeant les enfants. Yashamaru qui m'avait trahi. Ce souvenir, de même que la vision de cet homme prêt à prendre la défense de son élève, me donnèrent envie de hurler.

Je fus déclaré vainqueur mais ça ne me suffisait pas. Je ne pouvais laisser passer cet affront. Lee me malmenant avec son taijutsu, et surtout, surtout, son sensei accourant pour le sauver.

À l'hôpital, dans la chambre de Lee, je m'apprêtais à lui donner le coup de grâce. Lorsque celui qui s'appelait Shikamaru et le garçon blond nommé Naruto vinrent mettre leurs grains de sel dans une affaire qui ne les concernait pas.

Face à leurs questions, je dévoilai ma véritable identité. Celle d'un monstre voué à tuer. Lorsque je mentionnai le démon en moi, je vis une étrange lueur passer dans le regard de Naruto. Comme si mes paroles trouvaient un écho en lui. Bah, peu m'importait. Comme je l'ai dit, il ne m'était rien. Finalement, j'abandonnais provisoirement l'idée de mettre un terme à la vie de Lee — et des deux autres. De toute façon, je les tuerai tous, jusqu'au dernier. J'étais uniquement sur Terre pour cette raison.

Pour la dernière épreuve, Sasuke, mon adversaire, était très en retard. Et bien quoi, Sasuke, aurais-tu peur de moi ? Je ne tenais plus en place, j'avais besoin de ce combat. Tant et si bien que je n'eus aucune hésitation à éliminer ces deux hommes qui croyaient pouvoir m'intimider.

Pendant ce combat contre le Uchiwa, j'entendais la voix de ma mère qui me réclamait du sang, toujours plus de sang. Ne te fâche pas, Mère, du sang, tu vas en avoir.

Finalement, le plan prévu pour anéantir Konoha s'exécuta. Tandis que Temari et Kankurô m'entraînaient loin de Sasuke, loin des ninjas de Konoha. Je me laissais guider, un temps affaibli.

Et je me retrouvais une fois encore face à Sasuke. Cette fois, j'avais repris du poil de la bête, j'étais prêt à en découdre. Je désirais terminer notre combat une fois pour toutes. Je _voulais_ le tuer.

Mais je me sentais bizarre. Comme si une très forte fièvre me consumait à l'intérieur. Alors qu'à l'extérieur, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi... puissant. Je pouvais sentir cette énergie en moi, luttant pour se manifester. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de Shukaku. Peu à peu, mon corps se transforma. J'avais plus ou moins pris l'apparence du démon à une queue. C'est que j'avais une telle soif de sang, une telle volonté de massacrer... Ce fut un jeu d'enfant d'immobiliser la gêneuse aux cheveux roses. Quant à Sasuke, il était affaibli par l'utilisation intensive des " _mille oiseaux_ ".

J'allais en finir lorsqu'un coup de pied me dévia de ma trajectoire.

Lui ! Ce loser ! Il avait beau avoir gagné son combat contre Neji, je le considérais toujours comme un perdant sans envergure. Comment osait-il s'en mêler ?

Ah mais c'est qu'il avait du répondant ! Comment était-ce possible ? N'étais-je pas le plus fort, l'arme ultime ? Ce Naruto, j'allais le briser. En commençant par éliminer ses précieux amis. Amis ! Quel mot intolérable ! Ce mot que je haïssais, il l'avait tout le temps à la bouche, comme un mantra stupide.

Peu à peu, je sentis ma conscience devenir plus ténue, s'effacer presque tandis que le démon prenait possession de tout mon corps. Avec le sommeil du Tanuki, j'étais certain de remporter la victoire. Et tant pis si cela signifiait laisser ce monstre en moi faire des siennes !

Soudain, la douleur. Vive. Comme si on m'avait écrasé le front contre un mur de briques. Réveillé, je vis devant moi Naruto, du sang plein le front. Du sang également sur le mien.

Le démon disparut, ainsi que le crapaud géant qu'avait invoqué mon adversaire. Je me retrouvais allongé à même le sol, épuisé, faible, incapable de bouger un muscle.

Et je le vis, lui, en aussi mauvais état que moi, et qui rampait vers moi. En d'autres temps, ce spectacle m'aurait amusé. Là il me fit peur. Où trouvait-il cette force ? Où avait-il puisé ce chakra lui permettant de créer autant de clones, d'invoquer cette bête immense, quelle énergie lui avait permis de m'infliger le coup décisif ? Il était censé être un faible. Je ne comprenais plus rien...

Les mots qu'il prononça alors m'apprirent que lui aussi... Lui aussi abritait un démon à queues, et lui aussi avait connu la solitude à cause de ce monstre. Ses paroles me disaient combien il me comprenait. C'était la toute première fois que je me sentais proche de quelqu'un. Personne, pas même Yashamaru, n'avait parlé à mon cœur ainsi.

Naruto parlait mon langage. Sa souffrance était la mienne. Avec une différence. Lui, il n'avait jamais abandonné. Malgré le rejet, la suspicion et la haine, il avait persévéré. Cherchant à tout prix à se faire accepter. Était-ce là la clé ? Était-ce là la réponse qui me manquait ? Il disait qu'il se battait pour ses amis. Un hôte, avoir des amis... Si lui en avait, pourquoi pas moi ? Oui mais j'avais essayé jadis, j'avais tout essayé... Peut-être pas assez. Sans doute aurais-je dû insister.

Toutes ces années à me méfier et à haïr tout le monde, à commencer par ma propre famille... Etais-je donc dans l'erreur depuis tout ce temps ? Mon existence ne se résumait donc pas au nombre de gens que je pouvais tuer. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour exister.

Naruto Uzumaki, je te prenais pour un perdant. Tu m'as montré que j'avais tort. Car tu m'as vaincu.

Plus tard, comme pour me prouver que j'avais commencé à changer :

— Temari, Kankurô... pardon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Mémoires de Kazekage

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 ** **Mémoires de Kazekage****

 ** **Chapitre trois : Kazekage****

Après ma rencontre avec Naruto, j'étais bien décidé à changer le regard que les autres portaient sur moi. Mais comment faire ? N'ayant jamais eu d'amis, ayant eu des rapport très froids avec Temari et Kankurô, j'ignorais totalement ce que je devais dire ou faire.

La première occasion se présenta lorsque l'on nous demanda de prendre chacun des élèves. Aussitôt qu'ils me virent, tous ces jeunes se reculèrent avec, dans les yeux, cette lueur de crainte que j'avais tant détestée dans mon enfance, et qui à présent me fatiguait. C'était écrit d'avance, personne ne voudrait apprendre quoi que ce soit avec moi...

Tous ? Non. Après une hésitation, une jeune fille s'approcha timidement. Lorsque je compris qu'elle m'avait choisi, je crus rêver... Elle s'appelait Matsuri et, c'était étrange pour une ninja, avait les armes en horreur. Je compris bien vite que quelque chose avait dû lui arriver, cependant, elle était là pour apprendre. Après un petit temps de réflexion, je lui proposais le jôhyô, qui était assez peu létal. Cela me faisait bizarre de m'entendre appeler Gaara-sensei... Au début, je l'avoue, j'étais hésitant et mal à l'aise. Cependant, bien vite, mon rôle d'instructeur me parut naturel.

Les autres élèves constatèrent avec étonnement que, non seulement je n'avais pas dévoré Matsuri, mais qu'en plus je l'instruisais ! J'entendis des murmures parmi eux.

Pendant les années qui suivirent, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Surtout ne pas déclencher une panique générale... Plus de coups de colère, plus d'assassinats intempestifs. Je devais me montrer irréprochable. C'était très difficile. Chaque fois que j'apercevais la crainte dans le regard de quelqu'un, j'avais cette envie de frapper... L'envie de leur arracher les yeux. L'envie, surtout, de hurler « arrêtez de me fixer comme cela ! J'ai changé, ou du moins j'essaye, je fais des efforts, rendez-vous en compte au moins ! ». Mais je restais muet. Je réalisais qu'il était bien plus facile de céder à la rage et de tout détruire que de rester de marbre, bien calme, bien sage. Cependant je me contraignais à la tempérance.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tous ces efforts puissent porter leurs fruits. Un jour, je fus convoqué par les membres du conseil, qui dirigeaient le village depuis la mort de mon père. Ce qu'ils me proposèrent me laissa estomaqué. Kazekage, ils voulaient faire de moi le Kazekage !? J'avais secrètement rêvé de cette fonction, tout en me disant que c'était chose impossible pour moi. J'en rêvais, mais sans y croire vraiment. Ou alors cela aurait eu lieu dans très longtemps, une fois que je serai un adulte accompli. Or cela arrivait là, maintenant...

J'acceptais, heureux mais avec un peu de crainte néanmoins. Serai-je à la hauteur ? Puis je vis cette lueur dans leurs yeux. Ils ne me faisaient toujours pas confiance. S'ils m'avaient choisi, c'était uniquement pour m'avoir à l'œil, me surveiller, vérifier tous mes faits et gestes. Piqué au vif, je fus tenté de leur rendre le titre qu'ils m'avaient donné, par fierté. Cependant je ne dis rien et acceptai mon nouveau rôle. C'est que je voulais tellement faire quelque chose pour Suna, je voulais prendre soin de tout le monde... Le rôle de Kazekage était parfait pour cela. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Naruto, qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un jour il deviendrait Hokage. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Sans doute s'entraînait-il avec Jiraya-sensei.

Quant à moi, je prenais mon rôle très au sérieux. Hors de question que l'on puisse me reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Et il arriva. Cet homme blond sur son oiseau en argile. Nous avions parlé de l'Akatsuki à la dernière réunion, et je sus immédiatement qu'il en faisait partie. Ce manteau noir avec des nuages rouges... De plus, on ne voyait guère de volatile de ce genre par ici.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais de prouver que je pouvais défendre le village. De fait, il me fallut déployer une gigantesque vague de sable pour le protéger d'une explosion. Oui parce que ce ninja se battait avec des explosifs. Au début, je crus que je le neutraliserai facilement. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence, il était fort, très fort. Soudain une explosion retentit tout près de moi, dans ma forteresse de sable. Comment avait-il ?... J'étais touché, assez pour perdre connaissance. Mais avant cela... Je réunissais mes dernières forces et enlevais le manteau de sable de dessus le village. Surtout continuer à le protéger coûte que coûte ! Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Je ne sus jamais combien de temps dura cette inconscience. C'était le néant, et tout à coup, voilà que je distinguais une lueur tremblotante. Je vis une main devant mon visage. À qui était cette main ? Et ce visage, ce nez, cette bouche que je sentais ? Je mis un certain temps à comprendre que c'était les miens.

Brusquement on me toucha l'épaule et ce contact m'arracha à la torpeur qui était la mienne.

Naruto ?! Que faisait-il ici, que s'était-il passé ?

Des bruits autour de moi, des soupirs, des sanglots. Je tournai la tête et vis... Ce n'était pas possible... tous ces gens ! Tous ces gens de Suna ! Qui pleuraient, mais pourquoi ? Naruto me dit alors qu'ils étaient tous accourus à mon secours et je compris que ces larmes étaient des larmes de joie. De m'avoir retrouvé. Moi ! L'arme ultime, crainte et détestée ! À présent je ne ressentais plus la peur et la haine chez les autres mais un sincère bonheur de m'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf.

Lorsque je compris que la vieille Chiyo avait donné sa vie pour me rendre la mienne, j'ordonnais une minute de recueillement pour honorer sa mémoire.

Plus tard, nous rentrâmes à Suna et là encore j'eus une surprise, et de taille. Tous ces gens aux portes du village, qui attendaient et acclamaient leur Kazekage... Moi ! Si j'avais cru voir cela un jour... Je me souvenais de l'empreinte glacée que la haine et la solitude avait laissé sur mon cœur de petit garçon. Maintenant j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était en feu, tant cette chaleur humaine me réchauffait.

Naruto et ses compagnons retournèrent à Konoha, mais avant cela, je fis en sorte, avec mon sable, que nos mains se serrent, scellant ainsi notre amitié.

Maintenant je n'avais plus de démon à queue en moi. Je me sentais à la fois libéré et soulagé, mais en même temps, je craignais vraiment ce que l'Akatsuki pourrait faire avec tous les démons qu'elle chassait.

Il y eut cette réunion au sommet des cinq Kage. Comme j'étais le plus jeune, mes pairs ne me prenaient pas au sérieux. Je leur dis pourtant ce que je pensais. Qu'il fallait nous entraider.

Puis arriva cette chose de l'Akatsuki, nous annonçant que Sasuke Uchiwa était là, lui aussi.

Lorsque je me retrouvai en face de lui, je tentais de lui faire entendre raison. Cette haine dans son regard... C'était la même qu'il y avait eu dans le mien jadis. J'avais eu la chance de rencontrer Naruto, qui m'avait ouvert les yeux. Mais Sasuke, lui, avait fait partie de l'équipe de Naruto, et pourtant il s'était enfoncé dans les ténèbres sans hésitation.

Une larme m'échappa lorsque je compris que son cas était irrécupérable. Je pleurais pour lui, mais également pour tous les petits Sasuke et Gaara de la terre, enfermés dans leurs fausses croyances de haine et leur soif de vengeance... Celui que j'avais été avait disparu, mais Sasuke, lui, demeurait cet être empli d'exécration, de détestation de tout et de tout le monde. Je me rappelais la souffrance que j'endurais alors jadis, et de savoir que rien ne pourrait sauver Sasuke comme je l'avais été me fendit le cœur.

Madara Uchiwa vint ensuite nous parler de son plan " _œil de la lune_. Évidemment, tous les Kage lui opposèrent leur refus le plus total. Ce fut ainsi que fut déclarée la quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja.

Le Raikage devint le chef de l'Alliance Ninja. Quant à moi, je fus nommé commandant général de l'armée de cette alliance et aussi général de la quatrième division.

Les combats étaient rudes. N'eurent été que les Zetsu blanc, cela aurait pu encore aller, mais l'ennemi avait poussé l'audace et le cynisme jusqu'à utiliser la technique interdite de la _réincarnation des âmes_... Ce fut ainsi que nous nous fûmes forcés de combattre d'anciens ennemis, mais aussi d'anciens compagnons, des amis, des frères...

Je me retrouvais face au Kazekage quatrième du nom... Mon propre père. A cause de qui mon enfance avait été une longue suite d'isolement, de rejet et de haine. Néanmoins, cela faisait longtemps, que je lui avais pardonné. Après tout, il devait penser à la sécurité du village, et j'étais tellement instable à cette époque !

Ah mon dieu, mais, que me disait-il ? Voilà qu'il me racontait une fable selon laquelle, à ma naissance, non seulement ma mère ne m'avait pas détesté, mais qu'elle avait pleuré d'inquiétude de me voir si petit et si chétif. Une version où ma mère m'aimait de tout son cœur... Yashamaru... Yashamaru m'avait menti sur ordre de mon père, pour me tester. Et j'avais échoué à l'époque.

Ma mère m'aimait... elle m'aimait... Le sable qui me protégeait était la manifestation de son amour, quant à la voix que j'avais entendue jadis et qui me réclamait toujours plus de sang, c'était tout simplement celle du démon à queue !

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Ainsi, je n'avais pas toujours été exécré. Ainsi, à la première heure de ma vie, j'avais été aimé.

Mère, Naruto, je ne suis pas un monstre.

Je suis le Kazekage du village de Suna !


End file.
